


Brightest and Best

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: If Heaven is a sterile highrise office and Hell is a dank basement, then Earth's side operates from a warm conservatory.





	Brightest and Best

Heaven is a sterile highrise office. Hell is a dank basement. Earth's side operates from a warm conservatory. Beams of sunlight dance with golden motes like dust, outpourings of joy and mirth, compassion and friendship, while in the corners inspiration and creation flourish like green plants. The soil in their pots smells damp, as if freshly watered with tears and perspiration, and built up from the quieter, less showy parts of life. Determination, comfortable routines, perseverance in the face of trouble, tiny everyday pleasures, grief and growing up, new perspectives, fear and courage together against the outwardly tiniest things that never feel small. It feels connected and intertwined, like ivy wrapped around a tree, or a much-loved book of linked tales nestled on a shelf.

Two figures wander in and out of it, their wings half black and half white, with an iridescence that shimmers into other shades. For the redhead, those shades lean to golds and greens and purples like the shadow of a nebula at night. For the blond, they lean to blues and silvers and palest pink, like the first hints of a summer dawn.

Once in a while, they stand together, wrapped in their wings until it's impossible to tell whose is the black and whose the white feathers, and watch the stars come out all over the sky.

Neither of them ever looks at the certificate framed above the door. It reads: _You chose humanity's side, dearest hearts. I charge you to gather for your own side, not that which is good or that which is evil, but that which shines brightest in humanity._

_Be my magpies in the garden of the universe._


End file.
